


Lily Evans tutor to the Black family (well one of them)

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Stop it, before it even starts. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Regulus Black, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Gen, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Smart Lily Evans Potter, Sweet Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Lily decides to start tutoring other students in potions to make some extra money.One of those students is Regulus Black.(This is technically a spin off of the other story in this series but you do not need to read that to understand this, in fact it pretty much stands on it own.)
Relationships: Regulus Black & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Stop it, before it even starts. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Lily Evans tutor to the Black family (well one of them)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this story.

Lily Evans sat down in a chair in the potions class room. She had been doing some tutoring to make some money on the side. Of course her parents have given her money which can be exchanged for Wizarding currency but whenever you do that you have to pay an insanely high wrate and by the time you are done you barely have any money yet.

So she had asked Professor Slughorn if he would pay her to tutor students that were struggling in his class. 

He had been enthusiastic about the idea. And a short while later he had given her a list of students' names that had agreed to let her tutor them. 

Of course she had not known a lot of the names that were not in her year. But one of those names she had known and it had actually stood out to her. 

“Regulus Black” 

He was Sirius's younger brother.

Lily did not know Sirius Black very well, he was really annoying and arrogant. He was also best friends with James Potter who had been trying to get her to date him since they had first met, it was very annoying. 

Sirius was also best friends with Remus Lupin who Lily had been spending quite a bit of time with ever since she had a falling out with Severus. And spending time with Remus sadly ment spending time with Sirius as well. 

But since she had spent time with him she had heard his many rants about his younger brother Regulus.

Sirius had called his younger brother many things “a death eater in training” “a dark arts obsessed snake” “a little shit” “mommy perfect death eater prince” and many many more.

Lily knew what it was like to have a rocky relationship with one's sibling, her relationship with Petunia spoke by itself, but even she could not imagene saying such a thing about one's sibling. 

Of course Lily knew that one should not trust the judgement of Sirius Black, he tended to label anyone that was in Slytherin as a death eater. And Lily knew that was not true, but after you have heard at least fifty plus rants about someone then your judgement about them tends to be slightly skewed. Rather or not those rants are correct or if you trust the person.

Because of this she was surprised that Regulus had agreed to let her tutor him. Even if you ignored everything that Sirius said, which was something that she rather enjoyed doing, it still seems odd that a pure blood Slytherin would let herself, a muggle born, tutor him.

It was something that he would probably be bullied for in that house. 

Lily sat down in the chair and waited for Regulus to come to the class room for there tutoring session to began. 

She topped her quill on the desk. It was a habit that she had for as long as could remember, when she was younger and in primary school she would do it with a pinnacle.

She remembered when Mary Sue had camplaned to Mrs. Jefferson about it and Lily had to go sit in time out. It had been the first time that she had ever gotten in trouble at school and she had gone home crying. Her mother had comforted her.

She heard the door open and she looked up. Regulus Black walked through the door way. He looked different then Sirius, one could tell that they were brothers of course but there were clear differences between the brothers. 

Despite Regulus being the one that played that played a sport Sirius was the one that looked more athletic. He also had longer hair. Sirius also had darker hair and eyes then Regulus did. 

“Um, are you Lily Evans? I'm Regulus.” he said.

“Yes, I am. Why don't you sit down and we can get started. What area do you need the most help with?” Lily asked him.

Regulus told her as he sat down. 

Then for the next hour and a half she helped him with his potions.

Regulus was a lot more polite than his older brother was, he was also a lot more quiet then Sirius was.

Lily found that she liked Regulus a lot more than Sirius.

Lily felt that the concepts that she was tutoring him in were all fairly easy. Although she knew that this was most likely because she was two years older than him. She also knew that she was fairly gifted when it came to potions.

Lily tutored Regulus until the end of her sixth year. After that Regulus felt that he did not need it anymore. But Lily did get a graduation gift from him, it was a fairly old collectors edition of one of her favorite books.

When she opened it Lily smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading story, please comment and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
